Flowers
by Warrior princess922
Summary: Set right after 2x22 ‘Three Minutes’. How did this all happen? How could this happen? Now memories are everything, that was left. Sana/Jana. Oneshot.


**Title:** Flowers.

**Summary: **Set right after 2x22 'Three Minutes'. How did this all happen? How _could _this happen? And now memories are everything, that was left. Sana, Jana. Oneshot.

**Rating:**T for language and dead characters.

'**Ships: **Sana, Jana

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost.

**Warning: **English is not my first language, but please give it a chance and tell me, what You think. Any grammatical errors or that kind of things You can point out in reviews, I'd appreciate that.

It was several hours after the funeral and after Desmond's arrival. Jack was walking through the jungle, returning from the hatch, thinking about what has happened.

How did this all happen? How _could _this happen?

Not so long ago, he was chatting and laughing with Ana Lucia and now … and now she's dead. He couldn't believe this. This… this was Ana! **Ana**, who was the toughest girl, he ever knew and yet… she got herself killed. One day everything was all right and the next day she's gone. And now memories are everything, that was left.

'_You hittin' that?'_

Jack smiled to himself, while passing by her old shelter, that he was helping her put up.

'_Plane crash, you both survive… nice beach. She's hot, you're hot. It's what people do.'_

Her words ringed out in his ears and he felt his heart in his throat, when he realized, that the strong, beautiful and tough woman would never smirk at him again, never remark a sarcastic comment again, never talk to him again…

_Ana Lucia Cortez was dead._

Jack stopped walking and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep his upcoming tears under his eyelids. Not wanting to show his weakness, because he knew she wouldn't want him to.

And he almost smiled again, as he thought about her ghost saying : _'Don't you dare cry for me, or I'll kick your ass!'_

Jack swallowed hard and then nodded firmly to himself. He was about to start walking again, when he heard some kind of rustling, somewhere behind him. He turned around, alarmed, wanting to grab the gun from the waistband of his jeans, but found nothing.

_Damn_ … he must have left it in the hatch.

So there he was standing alone, looking like a teenager, who was about to be caught by his parents after coming back to his room, through the window from the party in the middle of the night.

After several, heavy seconds of silence a man emerged from the trees, holding something to his chest firmly, just like it was supposed to save his life.

And this man was no one else, but Sawyer himself.

Jack sighed with relief and it made the Blonde man notice his presence, as he stopped immediately, looking just like Jack a few seconds ago.

Sawyer groaned furiously, shaking his head in disbelief. _Busted._

"What … what the hell are _you_ doing here, doc!?" he asked, well actually yelled at the surprised Jack, as if he had no right to be there right then.

"I, uh … was in the hatch and I was coming back to the beach …" Jack replied, raising his eyebrows at the Southerner's strange behavior and not really knowing, why he has just explained himself to him. "What's that?" he asked, pointing at a bunch of something green and red in his arms, but he was too far to know, what exactly it is.

"What's what!?" Sawyer growled, trying to hide it behind his back, although it was already way too late for that.

"Quit playing dumb, Sawyer. What do you got there?"

"Well…" he drawled in response, trying to look for an excuse "… it's none of your business anyway, Jacko!"

"What, it's a secret bomb or something …" Jack asked sarcastically "Why do you wanna hide it?"

Sawyer glared at him, but after a second his gaze softened and he approached the doctor, showing him, what was in his hands. Jack glanced down at it and then stared back at Sawyer, frowning.

"Flowers?"

"Nah, _parsley_!" the Blonde man responded sarcastically with an annoyed facial expression.

"What do you need these for?" Jack asked, ignoring him. Sawyer furrowed his eyebrows, obviously fighting with himself, whether to tell him or not.

"Come with me." He told Jack finally, walking off towards the beach. The doctor shook his head, sighing and followed him.

They were walking in silence for more than fifteen minutes and Jack was about to ask him, where they were going, when he found himself at the beach… just next to Ana and Libby's graves. He stared at Sawyer in confusion, but he didn't even give him a second glance, but knelt down, still holding the flowers in his hands.

"Why… why did you bring me here?" Jack questioned quietly. The Southerner was staring at the sand for a minute, before looking up.

"You wanted to know, what were these for."

And with that he placed the small bunch of flowers on Ana's grave, feeling Jack's gaze full of surprise and shock on himself.

"I know, what you're thinkin', doc."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You're thinkin'_: 'how's it possible, that Sawyer, this selfish, sarcastic pig, this egoistic son of a bitch, has just brought the flowers on Latina girl's grave, who he had a one time sex with.'_ "

Jack threw him an angry look, sitting down right beside him.

"I wasn't thinking that way."

"_Oh really_?"

"Yeah. I was thinking: _'how's it possible, that Sawyer, who used to be a selfish, sarcastic pig and egoistic son of a bitch, has just brought the flowers on Ana Lucia's grave, who he experienced a passionate sex with.' _"

Sawyer laughed briefly, running a hand through his blonde hair and shaking his head at the comment. But he didn't respond on it, what was very Sawyer unlike.

_There was nothing really left to be said._

Jack eyed the flowers and noticed, that they were very beautiful and chosen with great care. Sawyer must have been gathering them for a long time.

Jack felt this sudden pain in his chest, where his heart was and before he knew it he said:

"I already miss her."

Sawyer didn't snort, didn't roll his eyes, didn't smirk and didn't do anything, what would be in character for him to do. He just simply nodded, watching the flowers with sadness.

"Yeah…" He sighed "_Me too_."

**A/N:** I hope there wasn't _that_ many mistakes and that it was okay to get through. Hope You liked it.


End file.
